Zhan Zheng Xi
Description & plot Zhan, Zheng-Xi is the protagonist Jian Yi's humble and beastly best friend. He has light brown hair, grey-blue eyes, and thick eyebrows. He is very protective of Jian Yi, and often pulls him out of various tight situations. He has a younger sister and lives with both his mother and his father. He goes to the same middle school as Jian Yi, He Tian, and Mo Guan Shan. At first, Zheng-Xi just seems to be oblivious yet tolerant to Jian Yi's teasing. It took him quite awhile to figure out that Jian Yi's flirtatious close encounters had any romantic or sexual intentions. He thought Jian Yi being obliviously stupid about personal space and being overly affectionate like a dog was apart of his character. Zheng-Xi had figured Jian Yi had a man-crush on him before Jian Yi even knew it himself, but he refused to acknowledge it until Jian Yi was sure of how he truly felt about him. Zheng-Xi would ask and ask Jian Yi from time to time to tell him his true feelings until Jian Yi finally, wholeheartedly confessed to him while alone in Jian Yi's bedroom. After the truth came out, Zheng-Xi left Jian Yi with a kiss on his forehead to show he accepted Jian Yi and the way he feels, and hoped that he will hold on to those feelings until the near future. Zheng-Xi puts up with Jian Yi's constant idiocy, stupid pranks, slovenliness, and sexual advances to a point before laying the smackdown. He is very aggressive and frequently retaliates to Jian Yi's attempts with a slap, a kick, or a punch to the face. Despite how often Zheng Xi ends up suckerpunching Jian Yi for being a pervy behavior, he won't allow anyone else to hit him, having acted as Jian Yi's shield and sword since their adolescence. Before they became friends, he once mercilessly pummeled Mo Guan Shan's face after he grabbed Jian Yi by the neck and tried to intimidate him. Although Zheng-Xi cares a lot for Jian-Yi and is very protective of him, he reacts violently to any displays of affection from Jian-Yi because he does not know how else to act in that situation. Sometimes, his actions really hurt Jian-Yi's feelings, and as someone who swore to protect and care for him, this hurts him a lot as well. Zheng-Xi once took Jian Yi hiking to the top of a hill & made a few questionable gestures that indicate his ferling towards Jian Yi are not completely just platonic. For one, he was willing to remove a caterpillar off Jian Yi's junk with his bare hand despite suspecting that Jian Yi is into him. Secondly, his birthday present to Jian Yi on the mountain top was an unusually romantic gesture that appealed to Jian Yi's emotions rather than just buying him a gift. He also gave Jian Yi a chocolate on Valentine's Day. After Zheng Xi became fully aware of Jian Yi's feelings, he now occasionally holds Jian Yi's hand, & vowed to continue protecting him like he always had, but he has also not expressed a desire to go beyond platonic best friends. He doubled down on rejecting Xiao Hui's love letter. At first he merely found it annoying, but latter also felt it would hurt Jian Yi if he accepted it. He politely rejected her & told her that someday she would find someone who would love her in return. After that & Jian Yi quashing the embarrassment of her love letter being made public by an unknown student, Xiao Hui became their friend & provided a crucial piece of evidence that got Guan Shan out of a terrible situation. Name * 展正希 Jæn Jung-Shiː * Romaji pronunciation: Jyaen Jyun-Shii. With an a like in Candy. * Hear his name pronounced: https://translate.google.com/#zh-CN/en/%E5%B1%95%E6%AD%A3%E5%B8%8C * His fan nickname 炸毛 is pronounced Zha Mao & translates to "fried hair." * Jian Yi gave him the nickname "Xi Xi." * His name is Nobumasa, Nozomi in Japanese & Jeon Jeong-Hui in Korean. * His name hanzi translates to "exhibition is hope" or just "exhibition." Trivia & Speculation * Likes video games & manhua. * Dislikes playing games with Zixi, because she always wins. * Kuudere, at least compared to Guan Shan's tsundereness. * Keeps a large amount of identical outfits in his closet. * The recurring girl who has a crush on him; Xiao Hui, was not given a name until chapter 185. * Frequently finds himself carrying Jian Yi piggyback. * By this point, he should stop being surprised when Jian Yi jumps on top of him & just come to expect it. * He reads One Piece. * He owns a PS Vita. * Surprisingly sentimental for sourpuss; Keeps a loose photograph of his first meeting with Jian Yi in his photo album. * He keeps Heineken stocked in his fridge. * Does not like receiving love letters or affection from others. No interest in dating. However his vague given excuse for rejecting Zixi was that he could not accept her feelings either because he can't accept Yi's either, or because it would hurt Yi's feelings. * If he's not paying attention, Yi will usually greet him by grabbing or slapping his ass or pulling on the waistband of his boxers, or by jumping on top of him. * He & Yi are the same height & can carry eachother's weight. * While Yi looked significantly more young, thin, & androgynous in Jr. high, the only real changes to Zheng-Xi's face is his eyelashes were thicker in Jr. high. * He & Yi work at Mosspaca Cafe after highschool. * He is not as tollerant of Yi's sexual & romantic advances in the early post-highschool chapters & treats him with more hostility & distrust. In the Jr. High arc, his hostility is more of a knee-jerk reaction & he is more considerate of Yi's feelings. This seems to suggest that Zheng-Xi's feelings for Yi will sour in the future, even though they get closer as the series progresses, but then that's contradicted by their band posters where they're wearing couples rings. This has caused fans to speculate if the early comedic half of the story is even canon & wonder if Old Xian had rebooted the series around the Time He Tian shows up. * Has both tsundere & yandere characteristics. He frequently punches or slaps Yi for anything from flirting to just wandering off, but goes yandere if anyone else hits Yi or talks bad about him, even if it's girls. * He's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Aside from copying Yi's homework (Yi doesn't get the best grades), he's slow & oblivious. He doesn't seem to have picked up on Tian's sexual interest in Yi or Guan-Shan, & it took him until his first kiss was stolen to figure out his best friend was in love with him despite constant flirting. * When he's in a band during or after highschool, he is the drummer. * Be it intentionally or coincidentally, he seems to be the best at basketball of the four, always beign the one to shoot the last hoop. * *It is unclear if he would be the Passive Seme or Aggressive Uke in the relationship. Category:Characters